Frozen in the Moment
by ForgottenDreams
Summary: Harry finds love in the most unlikely place! WARNING! HARRY+DRACO YAOI!


Before I start, I must state that I am not JK rowling, and I do not own any of the characters presented in this story. Also, if you are offended by Yaoi (guy on guy) please press your back button now. I beg of you not to flame me.  
  
  
  
  
  
It was a normal day on the Hogwarts grounds. Harry sat on the green grass by the lake, and watched as the giant squid basked itself on the opposite shore. They had been given the day off, in honor of just finishing the exams. It was his seventh year, and he had grown quite handsome. He smiled as he watched a couple of 3rd years poke the giant squid with sticks and run squealing off like a couple of frightened piglets. The beast didn't even move, his nap had obviously sent him far into unconsciousness. Being a prefect, Harry normally would have scolded the foolish kids, but it was just too nice a day. He felt himself descending into dreamland when a noise behind him startled him into reality. "A bit jumpy today Potter?" came the drawling voice of the boy he loathed the most, Draco Malfoy. "What do you want Malfoy?" Harry said, not trying to hide his disgust. "Prefect's right potter, this spot is reserved just for prefects and heads of houses, isn't it?" Harry grumbled, and Malfoy slid down next to him. "Malfoy, everyone knows Snape only made you prefect because he and your father were good friends." Draco smirked. "Only partly potter. No one else wanted the job."  
  
Harry turned to him to tell him to go away, and was caught up in his eyes. Unable to break his gaze away from malfoy, he instead took the moment to observe his body. Draco no longer slicked back his blond hair, and it looked very clean, instead of greasy. His body was curved in all the right places, and his lips were blood red. Pink cheeks flanked his perfect nose, but his eyes were the most captivating of all. They were sky blue, and Harry could disappear inside of them. In fact, he would have, if Draco hadn't interrupted him. "Do I have something on my face Potter?" Harry shook himself back into reality, but he couldn't think of a snappy comeback. Draco was smiling. Harry knew then, that somehow, he needed Draco. He jumped up so fast that Draco was knocked over. "I gotta go, Dumbledore needs to see me. With that, he ran into the castle, and up the stairs into the common room. "Goblin Gobblers" he said, and the fat lady swung open, and he rushed up to his bed, and flopped down on top of it, and didn't move until midnight that night.  
  
Harry was awakened later, by a tingling running down his chest. He opened his eyes to see Draco, trailing his finger along Harry's chest. Draco smiled, and pressed his lips to Harry's. Their tongues battled for control, but Draco won, pulling back, and Harry gasped, out of breath. "Draco?" he exclaimed, and Draco nodded. "Don't look so surprised Potter. I've loved you for weeks now, and I know from the look you gave me this afternoon that you love me too." "Yes but the others.." "They won't wake. I've laid a sleeping powder on their eyes. They won't wake until morning. " With that, Draco eased off Harry's pajama's, revealing his rock hard length. "Not bad Potter, have you been using Viagra or something?" Harry pulled off Draco's robes, and ran his tongue down his chest, causing his partner to let out a shudder of pleasure. Harry moved his head down, and enveloped Draco's large cock. Draco trusted foreword, forcing his entire length into Harry's mouth, and Harry moved in and out, resulting in ecstasy of both boys. Draco's seed exploded into Harry's mouth, and it all began.  
  
I hate nc-17 ban.  
  
The two boys lay panting in bed, both covered in sweat, and. other bodily fluids. Suddenly, sunlight spilled into the bedroom, and the boys began to awake. Draco hurridly dressed, and hurried out the door, and harry rushed to the shower. The other boys never suspected, and the house elves had the hardest time cleaning the cum off of the covers. And so the night ends, and classes begin again, and Draco and Harry continue their lives, as enemies, and lovers. 


End file.
